Liebe über Umwege
by Martouf
Summary: Seamus ist schwul und will endlich sein Coming-Out und... den passenden Freund dazu! Wie werden seine Freunde reagieren? Wer wird sein Freund sein? CHAPTER 1 UPDATE OUT!


Title: Liebe über Umwege

Author: Martouf

Rating: R

Pairing: Seamus/?

Part: 1/??

Disclaimer: They're not mine! © by JK Rowling

Warning: If you haven't figured out by now -- this is SLASH. Therefore two guys could (?) be in love in this fic, okay?

Archive: I don't think someone wants to archive my fics. But I would be honoured, just please let me know.

Feedback: All feedback will be framed and I will prey to them every evening (to get more, I think). ;-)

A/N: First: You want the whole story in one file? You want to print it and it is really boring and exhausting to deal with it in , because of the many chapters? Contact me: see my profile for email address.   
Second: Sometimes I feel like building little quizzes into my stories. Watch out for questions at the end of each chapter. The first three right answers for each chapter I find in my mailbox can make suggestions on how the story shall develop and they get the first half of a new chapter a week or so before it is published on But: I have something in mind and it _is_ changeable but if something is too far-fetched or would destroy the whole storyline, I can say _'no'_, okay? I just want to add some little interactivity, right? Just one more thing: This is for registered users on and you must use your email that is shown in your profile (I have to check it in order to prevent people from writing with 3 or more email addresses. This is just a precaution to keep the whole thing fair.)   
Third: You want to beta read? Contact me at: see my profile for email address.   
Fourth: Someone can help me translate this into English? I would like to have it done within a month because is really an English place for fanfics and there isn't such a site in German equal or similar to this. You can help? Contact at: see my profile for email address, will ya?

UPDATE: The last chapter (it also was chapter 1) was a chapter I began with to get your attention about such a story involving Seamus and someone else. I've now, as you can see, decided to make this a big story, k? I'd appreciate all feedback you can write to me. This is my really first fic and I just don't know what to do when the ideas would break apart and I would be lost. Help me! ''grins''

This really is only an extended version of the former but something happens, maybe... ''mystic grin''

You want to read the first chapter, do it... please.

-ooo-

**Kapitel 1: Schwere Zeiten für Seamus**

_Liebe_

- 1. Strophe -

_Du bis mein ein und alles,_

_was würde ich ohne dich bloß machen?_

_Ein Traum, so süß und sanft wie Marzipan,_

_soll ich dich wecken oder kommst du selbst ans Ufer,_

_aus den Tiefen deiner Selbst nach oben zu mir zurück?_

- 2. Strophe -

_Ein schöner Tag zum Träumen,_

_ist kein Tag wie jeder andere,_

_denn während ich so umherwandere,_

_kommen mir Zweifel und ich sage mir:_

_Jetzt oder nie!, heute wag' ich's,_

_sonst mach ich's..._

_nie._

– _Autor unbekannt –_

-o-

Langsam verließ ihn der Traum und seine Sinnesorgane begannen wieder ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen. Zuerst hörte er Vögel singen und öffnete langsam die Augen. Ein herrlich sonnengelber Streifen auf seiner Bettdecke begrüßte ihn und er sah nach draußen. _Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen_, dachte er sich. Draußen konnte er den kristallblauen Himmel erkennen, ein paar kleine Wattewolken zogen langsam darunter hinweg. Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und gähnte einmal herzhaft. Danach sah er auf die Uhr und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass es schon fast zehn war und die anderen womöglich schon beim Frühstück waren. Mit einer Hand zog er die roten Vorhänge um sein Bett auf und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. _Warum denkt niemand an mich? Warum weckt mich niemand?_ Das waren Fragen, auf die er bis jetzt noch keine Antworten gefunden hatte, vielleicht später einmal... irgendwann.

Er schwang ein Bein über das andere und stand langsam auf, ging zum Spiegel hinüber und sah sich an. Sein Spiegelbild sah ihn herablassend an und es zeigte ihm einen großen, braungebrannten Jungendlichen. Die Narbe an seinem Unterarm, die er sich gestern in Kräuterkunde bei einer merkwürdig verschrumpelt aussehenden, kleinen Pflanze geholt hatte, war trotz der Behandlung von Madam Pomfrey immer noch nicht verheilt. Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal in den Krankenflügel gehen? Mit dem Gedanken _Sei keine Memme!_ löste er seinen Blick vom Spiegel und wendete sich seinem Kleiderschrank zu. Er öffnete ihn und nahm ein paar frische Sachen heraus, zog sich an und ging nach unten zum Frühstück.

-o-

Seamus bewunderte Ron schon seit er ihn kannte dafür, dass er trotz Harrys Berühmtheit auf dem Boden geblieben war. Harry und Ron teilten sowieso eine merkwürdige Freundschaft. Eine Freundschaft wie man sie sich offener gar nicht vorstellen konnte. In dieser immer noch teilweise schwulenfeindlichen Gesellschaft konnten sie miteinander umgehen wie niemand anderes. Sie umarmten sich auch, wenn es keinen Anlass gab, beim Quidditch noch enger als manch verliebtes Paar. Na gut, Quidditch war etwas anderes, aber trotzdem, er konnte nicht umhin, ihn die ganze Zeit über den Tisch anzustarren, was wohl manchem aufgefallen sein muss. Hermine redete ihn von der Seite an und er reagierte erst gar nicht und erst als sie anfing, ihm mit ihren spitzen Fingernägeln in die Seite zu stechen, löste er langsam den Blick von Ron und drehte sich um.

„Was?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Stör ich dich bei irgendetwas? Zum Beispiel dabei, die ganze Zeit Ron anzustarren?", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem Blick, der ihm gar nicht gefiel. _War es wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen?_

„Nein, du störst nicht. Was ist denn nun?"und dachte sich dabei: _Weiber!_

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur wissen, ob du die Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke hinbekommen hast, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob da wirklich Wolfsherz oder doch..." Ihre Stimme verebbte in seinem Kopf. Er hörte überhaupt nicht mehr zu. Bei der Monotonie ihrer Stimme war das einfach nicht mehr möglich. Er konnte Hermine gut leiden, sogar sehr gut, aber manchmal war sie etwas schwierig. Wie konnte sie nur jetzt über solche unwichtigen Sachen reden? Er sollte ihr wirklich einmal sagen, was mit ihm los war. Lange würde er so nicht mehr weitermachen können...

-o-

Nachdem er sich von Hermine losgeeist hatte, ging er schnellstmöglich nach oben in den Gemei­nschaftsraum und von da gleich in den Schlafraum. Er fiel ins Bett (und dabei war es erst Vormit­tag) und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er Schritte, sah aber nicht auf. Jemand tippte ihn an und diesmal schaute er auf; es war Harry. Offensichtlich wollte er gerade zum Quidditch-Feld hinunter gehen, denn er hatte eine kurze Hose und ein sexy Achselshirt an. Seamus musste doch etwas eingenickt sein, denn er starrte Harry erst einmal ein paar Sekunden an und sog unbewusst das gesamte Bild und Harrys Parfum in sich ein.

„Was ist los? Du warst auf einmal verschwunden, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Was tust du hier oben, es ist Vormittag. Mal wieder zu lange den Playboy _gelesen_?" Seamus schreckte aus seiner Trance, Harry schien sein starrer Blick gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Er brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich Harrys Worte noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und lachte dann kurz mit, setzte aber sogleich eine betretene Mine auf, die Harry auch nicht aufgefallen war ('Hat der Tomaten auf den Augen oder ist der mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders?' wunderte sich Seamus), und wenn, dann zeigte er es nicht, was Seamus noch trauriger machte. Er dachte nach und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Ron ins Zimmer hineingestürmt kam. Er war völlig abgekämpft, so als ob er gerade einen Kilometer gerannt wäre.

„Das – müsst – ihr – euch – ansehen. Schnell. Malfoy. Und. Hermine. Kämpfen.", sagte er völlig außer Atem. Er stützte seine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Sie folgten ihm dann, aber als sie ankamen, war schon alles vorbei. Ron sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. Sie gingen wieder nach oben und suchten nach Hermine, die sie auch in ihrem Zimmer fanden. Sie war froh, dass sie jetzt als Schülersprecherin ein eigenes Zimmer hatte.

Sie schaute auf, als sie durch den Türrahmen traten. Ihre Unterlippe war geschwollen und ihre Hände waren noch immer voller Blut. Sie murmelte ein schnelles _Debruise!_ und ihre Unterlippe war wieder normal. Gerade wollte sie anfangen zu erzählen, da sah sie Seamus' Kopf hinter Ron's Schultern.

„Was machst du denn hier?"fragte sie mit einer etwas ungläubigen Mine. Ron sagte mit einer ironischen Stimme: „Na uns bei einem flotten Dreier zusehen, was dachtest du denn?"Seamus lief tiefrot an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Musste das sein? Als ob wir noch nicht genug Probleme hätten", sagte Harry und sah Ron mit einem etwas säuerlichen Blick an.

„War doch nur Spaß... egal. Hermine, was war das gerade da unten?"

„Mein kleiner Kampf mit Malfoy? Das wollt ihr nicht wirklich wissen.", sagte sie gelassen und ging in ihrem Zimmer umher. Hier und da sammelte sie etwas ein oder legte etwas zusammen.

„Doch, das wollen wir. Und zwar jetzt.", sagten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Also schön: ich habe mit ihm gekämpft, weil ich ein Haar von ihm brauchte."

Beide, Harry und Ron, erinnerten sich sofort wieder an ihr zweites Jahr in Hogwarts, in dem sie einen Vielsafttrank gebraut hatten und Hermine sich aus Versehen zur Hälfte in eine Katze verwandelt hatte. Beide wussten dies noch so, als ob es gerade gestern gewesen wäre und fragten sich natürlich: „Wozu denn das? Du möchtest wohl mal für eine Stunde Malfoy werden, mh? Oder möchtest du es dir einrahmen?"

„Ich möchte weder einen Vielsafttrank daraus brauen, noch es mir einrahmen. Es gibt so ein paar Gerüchte, dass Malfoy mit einem Jungen zusammen sein soll."

Harry und Ron klappten die Kinnladen herunter. „Malfoy, schwul? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, oder?", sagte Harry mit immer noch geöffnetem Mund.

„Werdet ihr wohl eure Klappen zumachen? Das sieht ja fast so aus, als ob ihr unendlich glücklich wärt. _Yippi, ich kann jetzt mit Malfoy schlafen, weil er _auch_ schwul ist!_ Also wisst ihr!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Jungs veränderte sich schlagartig.

-o-

_Was soll ich bloß machen? Das wird mich mal noch um den Verstand bringen._ Er dachte mal wieder nach. Er malte sich aus, wie es sein würde, ganz geoutet zu sein und mit einem Freund durch die Gänge Hogwarts' zu gehen; sich ganz normal mit ihm küssen zu können wie die anderen 'normalen' Pärchen und nicht dumm angestarrt und angemacht zu werden. _Das wäre schön. Ach wäre das schön..._

Er schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen auf und sah sich um. Alle um ihn herum lagen in ihren Betten und lasen oder dösten wie er vor sich hin. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Kurz zuvor hatte er noch gedacht, er hatte laut gedacht, was Gott sei Dank nicht der Fall gewesen war. Seamus sah auf sein Blatt vor sich, das nur ein paar Zeilen an Harry enthielt, in denen er Harry seine Gefühle beschreiben wollte. Bei dem Gedanken an Harry stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Langsam rannen sie seine Wangen hinab und tropften auf den Brief vor ihm. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn die anderen so sahen und zog deshalb vorsichtig die Vorhänge zu. Die Tränen wurden größer und er ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Unter ihm knisterte der Brief und sog sich mit den salzigen Tränen, die genau dem, dem er diesen Brief schreiben wollte, galten. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich damit abgefunden und ließ die Tränen laufen, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen, sie zu unterdrücken.

Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, hob er den Kopf und starrte auf die verschwommenen und nun unleserlichen Zeilen. Geistesabwesend knüllte er den Brief zusammen und schob ihn in seine Umhangtasche. Unter seinem Kopfkissen suchte er nach einem Taschentuch und als er eines gefunden hatte, wischte er sich die Augen trocken und täuschte danach einen Nieser an, um sich die Nase putzen zu können.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er fast eine ganze Stunde geträumt hatte. Er stand auf und dachte nach. Heute war kein Quidditch-Spiel, aber Harry war bestimmt auf dem Feld und übte. Er entschied sich dafür, nach unten zu gehen und ihm ein wenig zuzuschauen, dagegen würde Harry sicherlich nichts haben. Er ordnete seine Sachen und zupfte sie ein bisschen zurecht (O mein Gott, die Klischees schienen irgendwie zu stimmen, er tat ein bisschen tuntig, oder?), ein bisschen hier, ein bisschen dort. Danach sah er sich noch einmal im Spiegel an und als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alles stimmte, lief er aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Fast wäre er in Hermine hineingerannt, doch er schaffte es noch, vor ihr abzubremsen und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Seamus, warum so eilig? Was ist denn los?"Sie sah ihn an und sie sah Angst, Müdigkeit und Verlangen in seinen Augen, was sie nachdenklich stimmte. „Möchtest du mit mir reden?"

_Sie kann Gedanken lesen_, dachte er sich. „Ja... am besten heute Abend. S-Sagen wir um a-acht am S-See?"Er stotterte ein wenig und ihr wurde mulmig zumute. _Was wollte er?_ Auf der anderen Seite, Seamus ist nett und würde nichts Unüberlegtes tun.

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann nachher. Bis dann."Und schon war sie weg, noch ehe er irgendetwas sagen konnte, nicht einmal ein 'Auf Wiedersehen'.

-o-

Seamus war die Tribünentreppe hinaufgegangen und setzte sich hin. Vor ihm sah er mehr oder weniger verschwommene und unterschiedlich lange rote Farbstreifen, die sich durch die Luft bewegten und das Gryffindor-Team darstellten. Der kürzeste Farbstreifen war Harry auf seinem Feuerblitz, der allen davonflog und der regelmäßig (etwa alle fünf Minuten) den Goldenen Schnatz fing.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde landeten die ersten wieder und gingen in die Kabine, um sich umzuziehen. Als alle, bis auf Harry, in der Kabine verschwunden waren, ging Seamus langsam die Treppe wieder herunter, lief langsam über das Feld und wartete auf Harry, der erst kam, als alle die Kabinen schon wieder verlassen hatten. Als sie gingen, lächelten sie ihn so geheimnisvoll an, so als wüssten sie etwas über ihn, was er nicht wusste und was man ihm von der Stirn oder an der Nase ablesen konnte. Gekonnt ignorierte er die Blicke und hatte es das erste Mal geschafft, trotz der Gedanken daran, nicht rot zu werden.

Harry war sanft gelandet und bewegte sich mit schnellen, aber sehr geschmeidigen Schritten auf ihn zu. Schon von weitem grinste er Seamus an und nun wurde Seamus doch rot. Er drehte sich um und lief ein paar Schritte, wobei er natürlich darauf wartete, dass er wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe annahm. Harry schien es nicht zu bemerken und fragte ihn: „Was machst du denn hier? Willst du nichts essen? Ich mache immer so lange, weil ich abends nie Hunger habe, nicht wirklich."Nach so viel Sport konnte Harry immer noch erstaunlich viel reden, vielleicht sogar mehr als früh nach dem Aufstehen.

„Ich wollte noch ein bisschen an die frische Luft", antwortete Seamus, was natürlich gelogen war, weil er sich ja nachher noch mir Hermine treffen wollte und auch dort noch genügend Luft schnappen konnte, aber das wusste Harry ja nicht.

Seamus blieb vor dem Eingang zur Umkleidekabine stehen und Harry wollte schon hindurchgehen, aber er sagte: „Du kannst ruhig mit rein kommen, wenn du so nett wärst und auf mich warten würdest, aber da musst du ja nicht hier draußen stehen bleiben."Das ließ sich Seamus nicht zweimal sagen und ging voraus.

Seamus setzte sich hin und starrte Löcher in die Luft, während Harry sich auszog. Aus den Augenwinkeln versuchte Seamus, ein paar Bilder seines Traummanns abzubekommen. Warum war er eigentlich sein Traumtyp? So ganz einfach war diese Frage nicht zu beantworten, das musste Seamus zugeben. Aber wie er jetzt sehen konnte, war Harry _sehr gut_ gebaut und Seamus konnte nicht anders, als den Kopf zu Seite zu drehen und ihn im Ganzen anzuschauen. Harry drehte sich herum und zog auch seine Boxershorts aus. _Wow, was für ein knackiger Hintern!_ musste Seamus unweigerlich denken. Am liebsten hätte er sich auch ausgezogen und wäre mit Harry zusammen unter die Dusche gestiegen.

Nach guten zehn Minuten kam Harry aus der Dusche und kramte in seiner Tasche nach seinen Sachen. Er hatte sie gefunden und drehte sich zu Seamus, aber in diesem löste sich das Handtuch und segelte gemächlich zu Boden. Harry wurde ein klein bisschen rot, aber Seamus konnte einfach nur starren. Harry griff nach dem Handtuch und legte es wieder an.

„Hast du noch nie so etwas gesehen?" Seamus fuhr bei seiner Stimme zusammen, sprang auf, drehte sich herum und raste aus der Kabine, über den großen Platz zwischen dem Feld und den großen Stufen der Eingangstreppe, die Stufen nach oben, durch die Tür, nach rechts, die Stufen mehrerer Treppen hoch, durch das Eingangsloch hinter der Fetten Dame, nach links die Stufen zu seinem Raum hoch, durch die Tür und sprang schließlich keuchend in sein Bett hinein. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen und wartete.

-o-

Harry stand da wie angewurzelt und verspürte in seiner Magengegend ein Stechen. Was hatte er falsch gemacht oder besser gesagt, was war mit Seamus los? _Ich meine, das kann ja jedem einmal passieren, oder?_ Widerwillig drehte er sich um und ging zu seinen Sachen. Schnell zog er sich an und ging noch einmal in die Duschkabine, um vergeblich zu versuchen, seine Haare zu kämmen und um sein Parfum aufzusprühen. Als er fertig war, ging er wieder zu seiner Tasche, stopfte alles hinein und schloss den Reißverschluss. Zuletzt griff er nach seinem Umhang und legte ihn an.

Er wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln ein Stück Papier auf dem Boden liegen sah. Er drehte sich herum und hob es auf. Klein und zerknüllt wie es war, versuchte er es vorsichtig aufzufalten und schaffte es auch, ohne dass es einriss.

In einer wahrhaft schönen Schrift konnte er lesen:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich wollte dir schon lange..._

Der Rest war sehr angeraut und verschwommen und es sah aus, als wäre der Zettel nass geworden. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was mit diesem Brief gemeint gewesen sein könnte, wollte er diese Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen lassen und steckte den nun akkurat zusammengefalteten Zettel in seine Hosentasche. Auf dem Weg nach draußen blies ihm ein kalter Wind entgegen, deshalb knöpfte er seinen Umhang zu und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Hogwarts.

-o-

Nach einer Viertelstunde ging die Tür auf und Harry kam hinein. Er ging geradewegs auf Seamus' Bett zu und kniete daneben nieder. Langsam und vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Seamus' Schulter und flüsterte: „Seamus? Seamus, bist du wach?"

Seamus hoffte inständig, dass seine Tränen getrocknet waren und dass Harry seine bestimmt immer noch aufgequollenen Augen nicht sehen konnte, weil es langsam dunkel wurde. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sagte: „Ja, ich bin wach." Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen klein und zerbrechlich. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Harry war schneller und legte seine Hand auf Seamus' Mund und setzte sich langsam hin, wobei er Seamus ein bisschen den Rücken massierte.

Seamus' Muskeln entkrampften sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden, aber dafür verkrampfte sich ein anderer Muskel umso heftiger. Auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt aufstehen. Er genoss die Massage und wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, wenn Harry nicht weitergesprochen hätte.

„Es tut mir Leid, was da unten passiert ist und es war auch nicht meine Absicht, mich wie ein Exhib... blödes Wort, du weißt, was ich meine.", sagte er und verstärkte den Druck auf Seamus' Rücken, bevor er weitersprach: „Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag und es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich dir einen Schrecken eingejagt habe, es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht."

Irgendwie überkam es Seamus und er konnte nichts anders, als sich herumzudrehen und Harry in die Arme zu nehmen. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig merkwürdig, aber da er nicht wusste, was mit Seamus los war, stieß er ihn nicht weg, denn auch Ron hatte er ab und zu in den Armen, obwohl das auch wieder zu anderen, _viel verständlicheren_, Anlässen der Fall war.

Langsam löste sich Seamus und speicherte das Gefühl, Harry zu umarmen, ab, um es sich später vielleicht noch einmal zurückrufen zu können. Er sank wieder in sein Laken hinein und setzte ein freundliches Gesicht auf. „Danke, Harry."

Irritiert antwortete Harry mit einem „Gern geschehen."und stand auf.

„Ich werde mal nach Ron schauen. Ist das okay?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich total bescheuert.

„Klar... wollten die Sechstklässer nicht heute irgendwohin?"

„Eben deshalb ja. Kommst du eigentlich mit?"

„Nein, ich hatte mich mit Hermine verabredet, wir wollten ein wenig quatschen."

„Ach so, na dann. Ich gehe dann mal. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend."

„Ich dir auch und trink nicht so viel."

Ohne einen Kommentar drehte sich Harry um und ging in Richtung Rons Zimmer.

-o-

Ron war auch Schülersprecher geworden und hatte deshalb auch ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen.

„Das war ja vorhin von Hermine nicht gerade nett gewesen, oder? Ich meine, so viele Schwule kann es doch gar nicht geben? Sie kann uns unmöglich verdächtigen", sagte Ron mit einer nachdenklichem Mine auf dem Gesicht.

„Wieso verdächtigen? Wenn du doch weißt, dass wir nicht schwul sind – und davon gehe ich mal aus – dann ist das kein verdächtigen, sondern lügen.", sagte Harry gekonnt.

„Und außerdem hat sie uns immer noch nicht gesagt, was sie mit dem Haar vorhat. Das ist mir alles nicht so geheuer."Ron schnitt absichtlich ein neues Thema an, was Harry bemerkte, aber bei Ron wusste er, dass das kein Ablenken war, sondern wenn Ron so plötzlich das Thema wechselte, dann war für Ron das Thema beendet und wie er einmal bemerkt hatte, machte Ron das völlig unbewusst.

„Was hättest du eigentlich dagegen, wenn Malfoy schwul wäre?", sagte Harry, weil er es wirklich einmal wissen wollte, auch wenn für Ron das Thema beendet war.

„Ich würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen."Sein Gesichtsausdruck war starr und Harry dachte, ein kleines Fünkchen Wut in seinen Augen erkennen zu können, was ihn beunruhigte. _Habe ich etwas Falsches gefragt?_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Sagst du das jetzt nur, weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst oder bist du tatsächlich so schwulenfeindlich?", platzte es aus Harry heraus und seine Stimme klang irgendwie hart, so wie er sich selbst noch nie reden gehört hatte, vor allem nicht vor Ron. Auf Ron hatte sie aber eine etwas einschüchternde Wirkung, was man an seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Sein Ausdruck entspannte sich vollkommen, die Schultern sackten herab und das Feuer in seinen Augen verlosch.

„Nein, ich bin nicht schwulenfeindlich. Du weißt ja, wie ich Malfoy hasse."Der letzte Satz hätte ohne Harrys raue Bemerkung sicherlich ganz anders geklungen; jetzt klang er beinahe so, als ob Ron dies nicht ganz ernst meinte, oder?

Harry zögerte und wollte nachhaken, entschied sich dann aber anders und räumte die letzten Sachen in seinen Rucksack, den er nach einem schnellen _Reductus!_ in die Hosentasche steckte.

-o-

Unruhig ging er am Seeufer entlang und wartete. Er ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Durch die beginnende Dämmerung war alles in ein seichtes Grau gehüllt. Der Himmel war nur am Horizont, den er nicht mehr sehen konnte, noch ein bisschen gelblich und sonst ging er vom Horizont beginnend ziemlich bald in ein grau-gelb und danach in ein Grau über. Ein leichter Wind wehte durch Seamus' Haar und er fuhr sich mit einer Hand hindurch. Ein Außenstehender hätte hier seine Sexualität sehen können; wenn auch nur ein wenig. Er brauchte sich eigentlich nicht durch Haar zu fahren, denn es war Gel drin und das hielt einiges aus, war es doch aus der Winkelgasse. 'Hält ihre Haare, wenn Sie wollen, wochenlang in Form, ohne Nachfetten des Haares, und das auch noch ohne Kämmen, Bürsten oder sonstige Pflege!' hatte es auf der Packung geheißen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken, denn sie drifteten ab, vor allem, weil er furchtbar aufgeregt war. So aufgeregt war er noch nie zuvor gewesen, nicht einmal vor Prüfungen. Es war sehr still, nur der Wind pfiff durch die Blätter, deshalb konnte Seamus seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören. Sein Herz wummerte gegen seinen Brustkorb und er ermahnte sich zu Ruhe. Linkerhand konnte er den Verbotenen Wald sehen, der dunkel und unheimlich dalag; auch die Wasseroberfläche des Sees war so glatt und reflektierend wie ein Spiegel. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Seele, die nicht ruhig dalag, sondern aufgewühlt wie das Meer bei einem Sturm war und er wusste nicht wohin mit dieser Energie, die er mit seiner Nervosität produzierte. Seine Hände schwitzten und sein T-Shirt klebte an seinem Bauch. Er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, dass er, wenn Hermine nicht bald kommen würde, anfangen würde, nach Schweiß zu riechen. Wie er sich selbst dafür hasste. Lange würde er es hier nicht mehr aushalten, ohne ins Wasser springen zu müssen, wovon er sich nur knapp abhalten konnte. Die Zeit kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl er mit Entsetzen feststellen musste, dass es erst viertel Neun war und dass Hermine immer noch im akademischen Viertel liegen würde, denn er sah eine weibliche Gestalt die Treppen von Hogwarts hinuntergehen und auf ihn zustreben.

Sie hatte einen merkwürdigen Gang, was ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Sei ging weder hastig wie Harry noch schwebte sie wie er das manchmal konnte (wenn er wollte). Sie hatte eher den Mittelweg zwischen Eleganz und Geschwindigkeit gewählt, obwohl sie jetzt gerade doch die Geschwindigkeit wählte, um schneller zu ihm zu gelangen.

Er hatte das schon verblassende Geld der untergehenden Sonne im Rücken und sie wurde mit den letzten noch verfügbaren gelben Strahlen eingehüllt und sah aus dieser Entfernung aus wie eine käseweiße Frau, die gerade vom Strand kam. Sie hatte ihre legeren Flip-Flops an, die Seamus schon lange im Schrank hatte verschwinden lassen. Die Farbe ihres Kleides konnte er noch nicht erkennen, doch er glaubte noch von vorher zu wissen, dass sie ein grün-blau gebatiktes angehabt hatte, wenn sie sich nicht umgezogen hatte. Ihre Haare, das konnte er jetzt schon erkennen, waren offen und fielen locker und sehr weich über ihre Schultern. Irgendwie waren Hermines Haare immer gleich lang, _wahrscheinlich hat sie sich mit kosmetischen Sprüchen beschäftigt_, dachte er sich. Zum Ende hin konnte er erkennen, dass sie sich nicht umgezogen hatte und sie beschleunigte noch einmal ihre Schritte und hatte damit fast alle Eleganz verloren. In Sichtweite lächelte sie etwas und setzte eine Mine auf, die ihm sagte: 'Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin.'

Er fand es nicht schlimm, dass sie zu spät war, so hatte er wenigstens Zeit gehabt, noch einmal nachzudenken, auch wenn sein Kopf sich abgelenkt hatte und er über andere Dinge, als über das, was er ihr sagen wollte, nachgedacht hatte. Es ging wieder einmal ums Prinzip.

Sie begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung und fragte: „Wollen wir uns setzen?"Er nickte nur und sie setzten sich hin und ließen die letzten gelben Sonnenstrahlen über ihre Gesichter laufen, doch nach ein paar Minuten war die Sonne hinter dem Wald versunken und es wurde allmählich immer dunkler, was ihn nicht störte. Es war September geworden und die Tage wurden wieder kürzer, aber dafür wurden auch die Sonnenuntergänge immer schöner. Selbst wenn man todunglücklich war, konnte man hier am Ufer wieder Kraft tanken. Hermine beobachtete Seamus von der Seite, er bemerkte es aber nicht, er war schon wieder in Gedanken ganz woanders...

Mit „es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, ich hatte noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen"schreckte sie ihn absichtlich aus seinem Tagtraum. Er drehte den Kopf herum und sah sie ungläubig an. Sie konnte diese Müdigkeit in seinen Augen sehen, diese Abgekämpftheit, die sie nicht einordnen konnte. Ihr erster Gedanke war wieder einmal der Lösung am weitesten entfernte: _Hat er Probleme in der Schule?_, _Doch dann würde er sich nicht mit mir hier unten treffen, das hätten wir auch oben klären können_, folgerte sie weiter.

Er sammelte sich, um auch einen stotterfreien Satz hinzubekommen. „Das ist schon in Ordnung. Was ich dir erzählen wollte, ist ein bisschen schwierig zu erklären –"

„Nimm dir Zeit. Ich habe es nicht eilig. Lass dich nicht stören. Ordne erst einmal deine Gedanken und dann sprich einfach drauf los. Ich werde dir zuhören."Sie hatte schon so eine Ahnung, was es sein könnte, aber sie wollte ihn erzählen lassen. Mehrere Minuten gingen ins Land, in denen eine Ruhe herrschte, die auch Hermine genießen konnte. Solch eine Ruhe hatte man selten, nicht einmal, wenn man ins Bett fiel, denn da hörte man immer noch sein Atmen und hier wurden durch das sanfte Rascheln der Blätter diese monotonen Geräusche ausgeblendet und es entstand, auch wenn es im wörtlichen Sinne keine war, eine richtige, beruhigende Totenstille.

Nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, er solle sich Zeit nehmen, hatte er erst einmal einen völligen Blackout und wusste für ein paar Sekunden gar nicht mehr, weswegen er eigentlich hier war. Er trieb sich zur Ruhe, die ja auch um ihn herum herrschte, nur eben nicht in seinem Inneren. Langsam kam es wieder, sehr langsam. Als er alles durchgedacht hatte, sprach er langsam und einfach drauflos: „Erinnerst du dich noch an heute früh, als du mich auch aus so einem Tagtraum herausgeholt hast? Ich war völlig weg gewesen. Das passiert mir in letzter öfter und müde bin ich noch dazu und ich weiß nicht warum. Naja, eigentlich weiß ich schon warum –"

Er brach ab und sie ließ ihn eine Pause machen. Dass sie nicht geredet hatte, dafür war er ihr dankbar, sehr sogar. Er musste die Tränen zurückhalten und sich mehrmals dazu auffordern, sich _wie ein Mann_ zu benehmen. _Eigentlich Quatsch. Leeres Gerede meiner Eltern und Großeltern! Warum sollte ich nicht? Es gibt Momente, da kann man nicht anders,_ sagte er sich. Er hätte so auch nicht weiterreden können, ohne ein paar Tränen zu verlieren, es wäre einfach nicht gegangen. Schnell und leise fragte er: „HastdueinTaschentuch?" Sie schaltete schnell und reichte ihm eines.

Als er fertig war, hatte er sich wieder gesammelt. Nur eine Träne war noch nicht die Wange heruntergelaufen und saß noch in einem seiner Augenwinkel. Eine Träne für Harry. Wieder kamen ein paar Tränen, bei dem Gedanken an Harry. Er schnäuzte noch einmal seine Nase und fuhr dann langsam fort: „Wo war ich stehen geblieben... Ach ja, eigentlich weiß ich schon warum, aber..."

Sie nahm ihm die Arbeit ein bisschen ab und verkürzte mit ihrer Antwort. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Du hast die ganze Zeit Ron angestarrt. Wieso eigentlich?"Ihre Stimme war plötzlich ganz starr und steif geworden, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte machen können.

„Das wollte ich dir ja gerade erzählen... kannst du es dir denn denken?"Wieder gewann er etwas Zeit, um seine letzten Gedanken noch einmal zu sammeln, für den Fall, dass sie es sich nicht denken konnte, aber er wusste eigentlich, dass sie ein cleveres Mädchen war.

„Naja, ich hatte schon eine ganze Zeit so eine Ahnung, aber warum erzählst du nicht weiter?"

„Ich möchte deine Ahnung hören. Es ist mir ein bisschen... naja, peinlich."Er dachte so stark daran, dass er beinahe glaubte, es ihr telepatisch mitteilen zu können. Vielleicht...

„Du bist schwul. Oh. Entschuldige. Homo–"

„Schwul ist okay für mich.", sagte er ganz leise und hoffte inständig auf eine positive Reaktion, obwohl er eigentlich von vornherein davon ausgegangen war, dass sie positiv reagieren würde. Oder hatte er sich getäuscht? Konnte man sich so in einem Menschen täuschen? Seine Gedanken rasten nun schneller als er jemals gedacht hätte. Alles kam auf einmal und er wusste nicht, auf welchen Gedanken er zuerst eingehen sollte. Er merkte seine Reaktionen mit einer ziemlich großen Präzision und Genauigkeit. Seine Ohren wurden heiß, er fing an zu schwitzen, danach waren auch schon sein Bauch und seine Hände verschwitzt, der Puls- und Herzschlag erhöhten sich rasend schnell und er glaubte, dass er in weniger als einer halben Minute so ausgelaugt sein würde, so als ob er gerade ein paar Kilometer gerannt wäre.

„Das ist ja cool."Er drehte den Kopf und sah in ihre Augen. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen und so schnell seine Hormone diese Stresssituation ausgelöst hatten, gerade jetzt war sein Körper damit beschäftigt, alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen und auch das ging schneller, als er gedacht hätte. Sie hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und ihre weißen Zähne standen richtig heraus, denn das Gesicht war an sich schon so dunkel wie der Himmel über ihnen. Mit einem inneren Lächeln musste er an einen Vampir denken. Aber jetzt gingen seine Gefühle schon wieder mit ihm durch, nur diesmal in die andere Richtung. Sein Körper wurde angenehm warm und sein Gehirn hatte offenbar Glückshormone ausgeschüttet.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal einen schwulen Freund haben... wenn du weißt, was ich meine..."

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Und du hast wirklich kein Problem damit?"Seine Wangen waren ganz rot und seine Lippen sahen sehr trocken aus. Sie packte ihre Flasche aus und reichte sie ihm. Er nahm sie gerne entgegen und trank hastig einen Schluck.

„Warum sollte ich damit ein Problem haben, dass ist doch _normal_."

Sie sagte das 'normal', als wäre es wirklich das Normalste auf der Welt. Und seit dieser Sekunde war Seamus das erste Mal nach knapp 3 Monaten, als er es das erste Mal richtig gemerkt hatte, wieder richtig glücklich und hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können oder eben _Harry_.

-ooo-

Anmerkungen, Wünsche, Kritik? Hinterlasst ein Review, okay?

Cu later, bye...

Martouf


End file.
